


Toujours la Petite Sœur

by tertia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Complete, Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Little Sisters, Minor Canonical Character(s), Triwizard Tournament
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertia/pseuds/tertia
Summary: Petit drabble sur Gabrielle Delacour. La première fic que j'ai écrite en français !





	Toujours la Petite Sœur

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n’est pas ma langue maternelle, alors si je fais des fautes de grammaire, j’apprécie des corrections ! Merci !
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted to fanfiction.net in October 2011.

Elle pleurait quand sa sœur était partie pour l’Écosse. Sa sœur lui manquerait, oui, mais Gabrielle était jalouse d’elle aussi. Fleur était l’aînée ainsi Gabrielle croyait toujours que sa sœur était plus intelligente, plus belle, et plus importante. Elle voulait être une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers comme Fleur. Elle voulait être sur la sellette. Gabrielle était talenteuse aussi, après tout. Mais non, elle était toujours la petite sœur, toujours trop jeune. Toujours trop jeune.

Mais un jour, un hibou est arrivé avec une lettre pour Gabrielle. On avait besoin d’elle à Poudlard pour la deuxième tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Tout à coup, elle était importante comme sa sœur. Elle a appuyé la lettre contre sa poitrine et elle a souri.


End file.
